The adventures of Gunter
by Johnlockwithpsychicpaper
Summary: This is a fanfic about the adventures of Gunter... It's not super well written, but it's kinda cute. I am currently working on a bunch of Johnlock fanfics, but if people want me to continue on this one I can. Reviews appreciated! Thanks


Gunter gave a little penguin sigh as he waddled down the ice castle's halls. Sure, he liked working for the ice king, but sometimes he felt like he could use a break. Even his little guilty pleasure -sneaking in to the

ice-king's quarters to read his fanfiction- got boring at times. The endless adventures of Fionna and Cake and Finn and Jake bored him right out of his little penguin skull. Fionna and Finn or Cake and Jake could at least kiss once, but instead they always had to end up pleading the ice king for mercy and then Fionna would happily marry the ice king and Finn, Cake, and Jake would be locked up forever. Even his girlfriend, Ginther , could make him unhappy at times. Even though their relationship was generally happy, having a girlfriend could overwhelm Gunter's skull walnut sometimes.

He arrived at a small door, (made of ice, of course) entering a few ice numbers into an ice lock before entering. The door farted open, revealing a huge room full of jewels, awards, and the occasional locked up princess. Gunter closed the door behind him and waddled through the mountains of jewels, giving the sobbing princesses emotionless stares. He didn't really feel bad for the princesses, well, he did feel bad for Slime Princess, but her adorable features were almost impossible to ignore. He tripped over a larger chunk of gold, only to land on Muscle Princess's giant foot. He gave a little penguin gulp as she picked him up by his beak.

"Hello, penguin friend." She spat into his face, green muscles bulging as she held him. He gave a loud shriek and one of the penguin guards came rushing over, holding an ice gun twice the size of his body up at Muscle Princess, shooting her muscular butt. She yelped, but before going back to her gold cave, she picked up a giant ruby and crushed in with her fist. "I'm stronger than you think." She said in a deep voice. Gunter rolled his eyes. One of the things he didn't like about working for the ice king was Muscle Princess. She always threatened you, and she had even tried to kill Gunter once, but the ice king had come in at the last second to check on his treasure and zapped Muscle Princess until her body looked like flubber.

Gunter continued walking until he reached the far corner of the treasury. Making sure nobody was looking, Gunter pressed a small ruby next to an ice wall, revealing a small entrance that the penguin had to slide through to get in. There were only two entrances to this room and one exit, one entrance for Gunter, one entrance for the Ice King, and one exit for the Beast. Of course, the Ice King and Gunter could come out of their entrances, but the Beast could only get out. You see, a strange man once came to the land of Ooo in a strange blue box. He granted a power to the Beast's holding spot- the power for it to be bigger on the inside than on the outside. So the Beast could come out of of it's holding spot, but not back in. Of course, the Beast had never been let out of it's spot, because it was still in there. The Beast was meant for a prophecy. In an ancient prophecy for the land of Ooo, an evil monster named the "Lich" would come and suck up Ooo. The Beast was a monster to fight the Lich created by almost everyone in Ooo. Ice King, Princess Bubblegum, Finn, Jake, Jungle Princess, Marceline, Marshall Lee, LSP, Toast Princess, Wildberry Princess, Gumball, Candy Butler, You name it helped out with the beast.

Gunter himself had never actually seen the Beast, but he definitely heard it's roars and growls from within it's 200 ft. thick holding place. Though it didn't look 200 ft. thick, because of the man that called himself- the- the- Dorkter? No, that wasn't it. Gunter racked his brain until it was numb while he continued walking. He just couldn't remember though! He shook his head and gave up.

Gunter was walking down a small ice tunnel, lined with glowing ice torches. He continued like this for almost 5 full minutes until he reached another little door. He opened it, revealing a wooden minecart on ice tracks with ice wheels. He got in, using his feet to pedal down the unlit tracks.

"Dunka dunka, dunka dunka." The minecart sped along.

"Dunka dunka, dunka dunka, DUNKA DUNKA DUNKA DUNKA DUNKA DUNKA-BOOM!"

Gunter flipped over the cart, sliding down an icy cavern until reaching the bottom.

He scratched his little penguin head, waddling over to a large door. He forced it open, revealing the Ice King's inventions, creations, mutants, and any kind of strange icy hybrid you can think of. The living ones were in icy bars, while the mechanic ones were sitting on ice table or on the ground. Gunter waddled through the creations, searching for what he came for. He waddled through a low cavern, coming into another room, smaller, but still with many inventions. He wandered still, going into the next and final room. He looked around the floor, finally spotting what he was looking for. He picked up the electric ice axe, careful not to touch it's blade. It shined with a bright yellow light, seeming like it almost called Gunter to hug it. But he refrained, slowly lifting his head, not wanting to stop looking at the axe.

He lifted his head all the way, only to come face to face with the Beast.


End file.
